


Have Yourself a Merry Little Reyuxmas

by TaurusDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reyux, Reyuxmas, Reyuxmas 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon/pseuds/TaurusDragon
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the Reyuxmas 2018 prompts.





	1. Day 1 - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s attempt to bake cookies for girl’s night Christmas movie marathon with Rose, Paige, and Kaydel is a disaster and she’s sure her boyfriend, Armitage, will be absolutely livid when he sees the mess she made.

Today was the annual girl’s night Christmas movie marathon with Rose, Paige, and Kaydel and Rey was determined to do the unexpected. She was going to make a batch of cut out sugar cookies from scratch. This plan was met with a hefty dose of skepticism when she told the girls about it--she had never baked before, in fact, she had never successfully cooked anything before. She was the type of person who could burn a pot of water--nevertheless, Rey believed this was the year there would be a Christmas miracle and she’d prove she wasn’t completely hopeless in the kitchen.  
  
Cookies were very basic after all, or at least that’s what Armitage told her. Flour, butter, sugar, eggs, nothing out of the ordinary. He offered to help her, but her stubbornness wouldn’t allow it. Just mix them all up, roll out, cut into shapes and bake for a few minutes. Simple. She could do this.  
  
But she didn’t realize microwaving butter to soften it wasn’t the same as leaving it out on the counter. Her first batch spread out so much the shapes weren’t recognizable. She didn’t know scooping flour from the bag and not leveling it off was a cardinal sin. Her second batch was dry and every cookie crumbled when she tried removing them from the pan. Getting the amounts of sugar and salt mixed up should have been impossible, but Rey managed to do it. Her third batched tasted awful.  
  
Rey was on her fourth batch attempt, this time certain all of her ingredients were measured properly. Flour was everywhere--all over the counter, the floor, the table--and her scalp itched from the flour caked in her hair. Fortunately, Armitage was still at work. He’d have a heart attack if he saw the mess she was making.  
Rolling out the dough and cutting it into shapes was a pain in the ass. Her arms ached as she balled up dough scraps and rolled them back out again to cut. She had just put one sheet in the oven and was preparing a second.  
  
“Damn it,” Rey muttered as yet another reindeer lost a leg coming out of the cookie cutter. Maybe the others would find the deformity endearing? She was tired of redoing these cookies. Hopefully frosting them wouldn’t be so irritating.  
  
She glanced away from the scraps of dough in front of her and into the pair of yellow inquisitive eyes of the orange tabby sitting on the counter. “Millicent! Get down! I can’t have you getting your fur in my cookies.” She waved a hand at the cat to shoo her away, but Millicent refused to budge. “I said get down!”  
  
Rey took a step towards Millicent hoping she would take the hint and jump down; instead the cat leapt into the sheet of unbaked cookies and became alarmed by the texture of the cookie dough on her paws. She scurried away in a panic sending the sheet pan of cookies crashing to the floor along with a mixing bowl and the bag of flour that Rey foolishly left sitting at the edge of the counter.  
  
“MILLICENT!”  
  
Tears welled in Rey’s eyes as she muttered a string of obscenities. She had spent the last four hours in the kitchen, she had yet to have a single cookie turn out, and now she had an even greater mess to clean up. She grabbed a broom out of a closet with a sigh. At least the house hadn’t started on fire.  
Rey was just about finished with sweeping up the flour and dough bits on the floor when a foul burning stench filled her nostrils. She forgot all about the batch of cookies that were in the oven!  
  
She darted to the oven and was immediately greeted by a wall of dark smoke when she opened the door, the sting of the smoke sending her into coughing fit. “Oh no, oh no no no no!” she cried as she quickly pulled out a sheet pan of scorched cookies. They really weren’t cookies anymore, they were more like Christmas shaped bits of charcoal.  
  
“Mrrroowww?” Millicent returned to the kitchen and stared at Rey with a tilted head. The cat was no doubt mocking Rey’s misfortune.  
  
“What do you mean ‘what happened’? If you hadn’t knocked everything off the counter I wouldn’t have gotten distracted!” Ever since Rey had moved in with Armitage she swore his cat would subtly try to sabotage everything Rey did out of jealousy. Of course, he thought she was crazy for suggesting such a thing.  
  
Millicent gave another short chirrup and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Rey glared, placing her floured hands on her hips with a huff. “Yeah, you think you’ve gotten away with this, but you just wait until I tell Armitage you--”  
  
_Armitage_. He would be home any minute. He barely tolerated her tendency to leave dirty dishes in the sink as it was; the current state of the kitchen was a hundred times worse. There was no time to clean. He’d never forgive her for this. Millicent had executed her plan perfectly. She might as well start packing her bags now.  
  
Right on cue she heard the front door open and the sound of Armitage stomping the snow off his shoes. “Rey?”  
  
Rey scrambled to clear the counter of the cookie ingredients and tossed the pan of burned cookies in the sink. The sound of her slamming cupboard doors was almost loud enough to drown out Armitage calling to her from the living room.  
  
“What are you doing? Is everything all right?”  
  
She needed to clean faster. The counter tops were still covered in dough scraps and flour. Rey took a few futile swipes of a washcloth across them, but there would be no disguising what had transpired.  
  
“Rey? Is something burning?” His footsteps drew closer. “What--”  
  
Armitage entered the kitchen and placed a bag on the table. Rey held her breath as his gaze slowly drifted around to assess the wreckage. His face was unreadable and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Maybe he was taking it better than she thought. Or maybe he was furious to the point he was speechless. She almost wished he would start screaming so she knew where she stood.  
  
“--happened?”  
  
The remaining bits of dough on the floor became very interesting. If she stared at them long enough Armitage might forget his question and act like this never happened. Or maybe he’d just walk out of the kitchen, toss her belongings outside and tell her to get out of his life while Millicent watched from the window. She tried to blink away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
Armitage moved towards Rey and placed his hands in hers. “What’s wrong?” His voice was soft. This must be the calm before the storm.  
  
“Are you blind? Look at this mess!” She tore her hands from his to gesture wildly at the kitchen. “I thought it’d be nice to have some cookies for the Christmas movie marathon with the girls and I ruined every single one of them!”  
  
He remained calm. “Rey…” Why wasn’t he getting mad? He must be ill.  
  
“And I destroyed our kitchen in the process and then Millicent knocked things over and I swear it was on purpose!” Tears were streaming freely now and she was struggling to choke words out between gasps. “And I know how much you hate things being messy and this is probably the last straw and you’re going to--to…”  
Armitage pulled her into his chest in a hug, stroking her hair as Rey continued to sob into him. “You’re going to kick me out because I can’t meet your standards. I’m always a burden. And your cat hates me.”  
  
He took a step back to look at Rey. His eyes were soft, comforting her like a warm blanket. “You are hardly a burden and I would never leave you over something so trivial. And you really need to stop worrying about Millicent, she’s been a troublesome little creature since she was a kitten, it’s not personal.”  
  
“You mean it?” Rey said as she wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. “You aren’t mad?”  
  
He drew her in for another hug and she reveled in his warmth. “As much as I prefer to be tidy there’s a certain charm to your haphazard nature,” he said with a chuckle. “I know you were just trying to do something nice for your friends, I can’t fault you for that. I will take care of this; go clean yourself up. I can’t see your beautiful freckles with all that flour on your face.”  
  
“But I don’t have any cookies to bring and I’m supposed to be at Rose’s in an hour.” If she showed up empty handed she’d never hear the end of it, she was the butt of enough cooking jokes as it was.  
  
Armitage picked up the bag from the table and handed it to her. Inside were two containers of perfectly frosted sugar cookies from the bakery in town. The wave of relief that ran through Rey washed away her anxiety. She could always count on Armitage to have a backup plan.  
  
She smiled up at him. “Have I ever told you you’re my hero?”  
  
“Not nearly enough.” Armitage grinned and kissed Rey’s forehead. “Just say I helped you make them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in an eternity and I'm pretty rusty, but the Reyux fandom inspired me to take a shot at it to give our little ship more content! I'm hoping to add at least another couple of fics to this and get into a more consistent writing habit.
> 
> Merry Reyuxmas!


	2. Day 2 - Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds Armitage the perfect scarf. He is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd have another prompt completed so soon, but this was some crackpot idea I got as I'm sitting here half asleep and I just went with it.

Rey loved last minute Christmas shopping. The hunt for a parking space with the adrenaline rush of narrowly avoiding a collision with other cars vying for the same elusive spot and the quest for the perfect gift when almost anything worth buying had been out of stock for weeks gave her an inexplicable high. She always had a knack for scavenging.  
  
Her boyfriend, however, did not share her enthusiasm. He was trailing her like an exhausted dog on a leash, grumbling and being a scrooge. But she wouldn’t let his huffing and puffing dampen the holiday cheer as she rummaged through the aisles of the clothing department.  
  
“Armitage! Look at this scarf, it’s so cute!” Rey took the scarf--navy blue with little orange cats all over--off the rack and held it to his face. “The little kitties look just like Millicent, try it on!”  
  
He scrunched his nose and looked at her as if she had just suggested he should try on a dress. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in something so ridiculous.” The little cats were wearing bow-ties and top hats for crying out loud.  
  
She stood on her toes in an attempt to get the scarf around his neck, but he swatted her arm away. “But it even matches your hair!” Just once couldn’t he loosen up and play along?  
  
“Put it back, we need to finish our shopping.” Armitage’s eyes darted around, checking to see if anyone amongst the throng of shoppers had stopped to witness their embarrassing exchange. He should have pretended to be sick so he could stay home. It’s not like he had any valuable input to offer on purchasing gifts anyway.  
  
“Come on, you love cats! It’ll be like taking Millicent everywhere with you.” She thought of the way his eyes lit up everytime he came home to see his cat waiting by the door for him. How could he not see that this was the most perfect scarf for him?  
  
“Just because I love my cat doesn’t mean I want to obnoxiously advertise it.” His cheeks reddened slightly at the admission. No one else knew nothing melted his heart quicker than Millicent curled up in his lap for a nap. He had to find a way to deflect.  “Would you wear a scarf with my face on it?”  
  
Perhaps now she would realize her babbling about the cat scarf was absurd. You didn’t need to be a walking billboard to prove your love of someone.  
  
Rey didn’t hesitate to respond. “Uh, yeah absolutely. I’m proud of my love for you!” Who wouldn’t wear his magnificent features wherever they went? Those high cheekbones and that brilliant orange hair that was reminiscent of sunrise...She would need to look into this.  
  
Armitage was stunned speechless. Somehow throughout the course of their relationship he had failed to pick up on the fact that Rey had absolutely no shame. This woman was...something else to say the least.  
  
“Are you trying to say you wouldn’t wear a scarf with my face on it either?” She quirked a brow at him, hands on her hips as if she was daring him to say no.  
  
His face flushed even redder. This conversation was getting worse by the second. “I know better than to answer that,” he said as he turned on his heel and walked away. He didn’t know where he was going, he just needed to get away from that accusatory, yet mischievous look on her face before he earned himself a place on the couch that night.  
  
Rey smirked as she watched Armitage walk away. He was going to get quite the surprise on Christmas morning.


End file.
